Love Among Enemies
by volleyball7
Summary: This is a one shot between Butch and Buttercup it is rated M and it gets pretty graphic but there is no slashing! This is for TQ's Contest…


This is a one shot between Butch and Buttercup it is rated M and it gets pretty graphic but there is no slashing! This is for TQ's Contest…

Summary: Summer time and BC has nothing better to do, so she heads down to the gym and runs into someone from the past, but she is not so surprised to see him. For TQ's Contest, Oneshot

Vb7: I don't own a thing other than that the idea is mine and the screen names are mine also. WARNING!! I have little authors notes in here so if you see them I am sorry it's just that if I put a number by them and explain at the bottom most people ignore them and don't care to go back, so I put them there for a reason!! So if you don't like it to bad!

And I do make mistakes so if you see any spelling tell me where and I'll change it, but if it is about grammar please don't tell me. I know I suck at it but I am trying.

One more thing, this switches points of view so be prepared!

Ok that is all…and BEGIN!!

Chp 1 (The one and only):

One word; _summer_. What comes to mind when you hear this? Many people think, vacation, no school, tanning, going to the beach and relaxation. But when you're lying wide awake on your bed at two in the morning staring at the ceiling. _Agony!_ Buttercup sat up on her bed throwing the covers to the ground, thin sheets make the summer time feel like hot fire at night. Even when you're only in a black bra with a matching thong. The teenager slowly rose out of bed and hit 'HI' on her plastic fan and pointed it in her face, but all she felt was warm air blowing out, she groan and shut it off. Her digital alarm clock was flashing 2:04 am and she knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon. She sat down at her desk and opened her laptop, trying to ignore the heat, even though it was aggravating. Buttercup typed in her password and went online to chat with people. She wasn't tired and she wanted to talk to somebody. She logged on her screen name is '**Down-Right-Bitch**'. She looked at rooms and saw there were three people in one of them, so she signed in.

Room listing: **BA213**, **RedBull30**, **Blueboy**, and **Down-Right-Bitch**

**Blueboy: **Hiya

**BA213: **Sup?

**Down-Right-Bitch:** Can't sleep, u?

**Blueboy:** Thinking bout stuff.

**RedBull30:** wat could u possibly think bout, u can't think!

**Down-Right-Bitch:** Nnnnnnniiiiiiiiccccccccceeeeeeeeee…

**Blueboy:** shadda up

**BA213:** Don't get ur panties in a twist

**Blueboy:** I don't wear panties!

**Down-Right-Bitch:** Right _(rolls eyes)_

**RedBull30:** good one

Blueboy signed off

**Down-Right-Bitch:** Aw I hurt his whittle feelings, whimp.

**BA213:** Not bad, my kind of bitch.

**Down-Right-Bitch:** Not urs, keep dreaming.

**RedBull30:** Don't tell him that or he will.

**BA213:** Can't blame me for trying

**Down-Right-Bitch:** But I can

**RedBull30:** Have fun you two

RedBull30 signed off

**Down-Right-Bitch: **I'm going to the gym, too quiet here. See ya.

Down-Right-Bitch signed off

Buttercup's P.O.V:

I turned off my PC and went to my closet, all of my school clothes were still on the floor I could give a shit less if anyone knows about this mess in here. I don't put my clothes in my closet for two reasons. One I'm lazy, and two I keep all my fighting equipment in there. I open the door, I have many clothes but they are for winter, big baggy shorts and shirts. I groan mentally and grab my favorite pair of boxing gloves; they are a dark red with BC engraved on both of them. I silently walk out of my room and into Bubbles room. She is out, and yet she is wrapped up in a winter blanket I don't know why but she is always cold and she wears the warmest sweatshirts she can find and wears it in 95-degree weather. I roll my eyes even if she can't see me. I open her double door closet and walk in, and before you ask yes I did say I walked in. She has a huge walk in closet; it looks like the one off of the princess diaries 2, when my little sister saw the movie she _had_ to have an exact replica. But it is twice as big in here and that means twice as hot; I fan my-self with my hand but its pointless. I open some drawers to find very few gym clothes but I managed to find black spandex shorts (A/N: they are shorts that stick to your skin they shape your ass) and one of those green bra style tops you know the ones I'm talking about, it only covers your boobs and the rest is out in the open. Good thing I have a toned stomach or I wouldn't wear this.

But I am glad I am going to be alone in the gym, no one in there right mind would be up this early…well other than me. I put the clothes on quickly and came back out of the closet. I see Bubbles curled up around her stupid stuffed animal Octi, even though we are sixteen she still has to bother with that ridiculous toy. I shake my head and go out the door; I slip on my black converse and head out. The prof is out on a business call, ever since he could re-create chemical X he is famous and has no time for us even though we _**ARE**_ his original creations. Blossom won't notice I'm gone if I come home before seven. She considers that to be sleeping in, yeah right! Sleeping in is like noon or one not seven in the morning. Bubbles won't notice until she has to wake me up which she always does.

I open the door quietly and outside I went. I decided I was going to take it slow and get there on my own time; it was too hot to fly. But walking made the heat more unbearable. I feel like I have two skins, like I am wrapped in four wool blankets and sunbathing. I take a deep breath and keep walking. It is really hot and I can't believe it's one hundred and two degrees Fahrenheit. I wipe sweat off of my brow and enter through the gym doors, as I suspected no one is here, well I don't see anyone. Probably because the lights are off and it's pitch black in here. I move my hand over the brick wall, trying to find the damn light switch. 'Click' I push the button and SHING! The lights come on and my eyes meet with a pair of dark green ones. Figures of all people _he_ was here.

Mystery person's P.O.V:

The lights flickered on and then flashed and the whole room was luminescent. Very bright, I don't like light on this early, I look over to where the switch is located and found her. Figures she is probably following me, well I can't say I'm disappointed after all she is _mine_.

"Well lookie what we've got here." I said.

"Keep lookin' Butch because you ain't gettin' nothing." Buttercup spat putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't plan to. Look I can have more than that and you know it." I stand up walking towards her. She rolled her eyes and walked in the opposite direction. She put on her gloves and started hit the punching bag. I kept walking and held onto the bag so she wouldn't snap her wrist from the movement. The funny thing is after we (As in my brothers and I) came back, the girls hated our guts. Boomer is dating that airhead, Bubbles and of course my _courageous_ leader had to fall for his counterpart. But I claimed my prize. Yes, we are still the infamous gang of villains known as the Rowdyruff Boys but that didn't mean we couldn't have a little fun. Right? Buttercup stopped hitting the bag and went over to weighs. She started putting 300 lbs. on each side, basically a warm up for her. To me it's like picking up a pencil, too easy. I walk over to her and she growled.

"Oh touché, what's wrong? Can't stand when your _boyfriend_ looks at you." I emphasized on boyfriend to get a reaction out of her. Which it did, she stopped lifting and gave me a cold glare, I swear if the heat weren't blazing on my skin I would have felt something. But no, sadly I don't have those feelings. That would be Boomer.

"Ok let's get one thing strait…(She stood up walking closer to me)…you are NOT my boyfriend, I don't have one. You're more like a friend with certain _benefits_." She retorted trying to seduce me…it was working though. What? I can't help it I can see her black bra through that stupid shirt thing and those spandex shorts weren't helping my raging hormones either, I could swear that she's wearing a thong. I want to rip it with my… I shake my head. NO! I refuse to fall for her.

"Does the term cruel and unusual punishment mean anything to you?!" I say exasperated. I sit on a bench behind me as I watch Buttercup walk towards the locker rooms laughing her guts out.

"Yep, I'm taking a shower then heading home, I had to deal with you all year and I don't want you to ruin my summer." She came back with, a hint of mischief in her eyes. I felt my-self get even warmer, and the fact I was getting hard had something to do with it to. I thought about what Butterbutt said _'You're like a friend with certain benefits'_ A smirk was placed upon my lips. Well if I have benefits I can use them anytime. I hear a shower come on. I walk towards where Buttercup departed.

It's no secret that both BC and me are not virgins. Funny thing about that is that we were at this new club opening and let me just point out the drinks were spiked. We got into a drinking contest and then the rest is fuzzy. But I remember waking up with her in my arms, we were both naked and I smelled like her shampoo. Evergreen forests, ahh. I come in the shower room to see Buttercup open a locker and grab her stuff, a towel and everything. Does she live here or somethin'? She turns around to finally notice that I am here. She crosses her arms over her chest showing cleavage that makes me want to jump her right here and now. The atmosphere is a hotter than out in the gym. I wipe my brow. Not unnoticed by my 'lover'.

"What to hot for you?" She smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, but since I am a friend with benefits, I think I should use my rights. And what kind of superhero would you be if you didn't go by your promises?" I answered her returning the smirk, but to my surprise her smirk didn't fade.

"If I do recall…and I do, I believe I told you, you were a friend with benefits I never promised you nothing." There's that feeling again. Oh boy does this girl even know what she does to me?! Apparently not.

3rd person P.O.V:

Buttercup stepped forward and started leaning on Butch, she traced hearts on his black beater shirt, she could already see a bulge in his matching black shorts. She smiled seductively and walked behind him, his eyes followed her every step. She never left his sight, eyes locked to each other. She was teasing him, and they both knew it. But the question is how long can he hold out?

"Remember the opening of Lighting? It was that club where we.." She was cut off.

"Did it." He finished, his gazed diverted to he towel on her arm. "What's your point?"

"I ended up in your arms the next morning, but the thing is…(She walked over to the shower.) I liked it." Buttercup announced. That did it! He could no longer hold back his stupid hormones. He ran over to her and kissed her. Not in the fairytale book kind of way. This was filled with passion, it was rough and Buttercup loved it. She was pushed into the shower, and against the cold wet surface of the wall. The water ran cold. (A/N: The shower is like a stall, not open like the ones in boys lockers rooms)

"So you were thinking the same thing I was." His smirk never left his lips, but he was glad it was freezing that meant she would be clinging to him for warmth. His tongue explored her mouth searching through every nook and cranny. She tasted like candy yum his favorite. He pulled her up so she was off the ground, her legs wrapped around his torso, she could feel his muscles tightening under her, she felt her-self becoming wet when his hands grabbed her ass holding her up.

He began kissing her jaw line, and down her neck biting and sucking making sure to leave his mark. BC stopped him. "You leave any marks and I'll kill you." He rose a few inches and licked just behind her earlobe, she jolted at the sudden reaction. Their breath became jagged but that didn't stop them. Butch ripped off her shirt, if you could call it a shirt revealing her black lacy bra. Buttercup responded in the same way, tearing his shirt of to see his muscles. She couldn't complain. He claimed her lips again while pulling off her shorts and throwing them on the floor only to see her G string, his material was also discarded so he was left in his plaid colored boxers. Buttercup was set down on the ground, he tugged on her thong. Making her wince, one of his hands was on her lower back the other traveled down to her pride and joy. He stuck two fingers into her clit and massaged the inside, her moans make him feel better and making his go faster. But she held onto his hand motioning him to stop. His dark green eyes met her light ones.

"I don't want this to be a quickie." She rasped out. He removed his boxers, she stared at _**it**_ 'wow' was the only word that came to mind. He ran his shaft along her womanhood. He didn't enter yet he wanted her to moan in pleasure. He could feel her knees buckling; he held her up while kissing. Her insides were screaming.

"God dammit! Butch get inside of me know!" She demanded, opening her eyes. He started moving across her skin even slower know.

"What did you say? I don't think I heard you right, you want me or need me? Because all I heard was you yelling at me." He teased, oh this pissed her off.

"How about none because I can just find some else if your not up to it." She smirked, she hit his weak spot. He started pumping into her.

"You're mine, no one else's all mine!" She yelled. She was moaning and groaning, she was so close to cumming, he could see it in her eyes, he harshly bit on her neck leaving marks. Hickey's were the one thing she hated, because he knew she would have to explain them to her sister's. She gasped at each, not even a minute later she exploded and he followed soon after. The two teens slid down onto the cold tile floor just letting the freezing water hit their skin. Buttercup pulled on her thong and bra, while Butch put his boxers back on. She leaned against his chest neither of them spoke just sat there enjoying the cold and each other's presence. Their breathing was jagged as it began to slow they stood up shutting off the shower and getting into their already damp clothes. Silence over took them they didn't speak, say or look at teach other. Buttercup looked in the mirror to put her hair up and saw the red and purple bite marks.

"DAMMIT!! I SAID NO HICKEY'S!!" She yelled and he smirked

_-Fin- _


End file.
